


Abigail's birthday present

by trenchcoatsaresexy



Series: short Hannigram stories - because we all need our daily dose of our favourite cannibals ♡ [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Breathplay, Cannibalism, Dark Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, Podfic Welcome, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trenchcoatsaresexy/pseuds/trenchcoatsaresexy
Summary: About domesticity, birthday messages, offensive fashion, persuasion and TMI.The short Hannigram story you didn't know you needed.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: short Hannigram stories - because we all need our daily dose of our favourite cannibals ♡ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159478
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Abigail's birthday present

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tumblr fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/749772) by beautiful tragedy. 



> Heya! 
> 
> This short story is inspired by this wonderful fanart. Check it out. I saw it and couldn’t stop thinking about it. I thought about it before falling asleep, waking up, at the doctor´s etc. By the way, Hannibal would have eaten this doctor because he was not very nice. Lol, I love that in this fandom you can casually say things like this.  
> Anyway, this is my first story posted here and my first time writing in this fandom. English is not my native language but I tried my best. My English teacher would be proud — or not considering the fact that I wrote about a murder family that eats people.

**Abigail's birthday present**

“I will not put on this piece of _clothing_ “, Hannibal snarled.

His thin lips were curled in disgust as he stared at the t-shirt in Will's hand. He looked at it like it had personally insulted him. Which it probably did — considering that Will had never seen the other man wear something this plain not even in bed. He tried and failed to keep his expression neutral.

“Come on, it's just a shirt”, he said and took a step towards Hannibal.

His former psychiatrist remained silent. His face was back to its usual lack of emotions. The mask betrayed nothing of his thoughts, but in his dark eyes Will could see the disdain. He tried to suppress a smile but felt the corner of his mouth twitch. How something as simple as a t-shirt was able to make one of the most famous serial killers uncomfortable. Will looked at the piece of clothing in his hands and put it down slowly on the table. It was a present from Abigail. She had sent it to them together with another t-shirt and a card that said: _“Those were made for you”_ a few months ago. She thought it was funny and Will had to admit that she wasn’t wrong. Hannibal watched his movement. He looked as unmoved as always but Will saw the relief in his eyes as the t-shirt was discarded.

“Please, Hannibal, put it on”, he said. Pleaded.

“It´s Abigail's birthday.”

Carefully — as if not to spook a wild animal — he stepped closer. He laughed quietly to himself. In some ways he was approaching a wild beast hidden beneath all those layers of fine clothing and the mask of impassivity. The beast which had killed more people than Will could ever count. Right now he was relieved that they weren’t in their kitchen and therefore, far away from all the knives. Not that Hannibal needed any of those sharp objects. Will looked at Hannibal's bare hands. They would be enough to end his life. He took one of them between his own and caressed the veins on the back of his hand, the round knuckles and the lean but strong fingers. He loved those hands and the knowledge what they were capable of. Will gripped Hannibal's wrist and guided his hand to the open collar of his flannel shirt, pressing the other man's fingers gently to his throat. His other hand crept up the thick muscles of Hannibal's arm and came to rest on his broad chest. Deftly fingers worked on the first few buttons of his expensive dress shirt. The dark fabric, that reminded Will of old blood, felt soft against his fingertips. It took a little longer than it would have if he used both hands but eventually, he exposed Hannibal's naked chest. He bent his head and let his lips graze over the silvery chest hair and the skin beneath it. All this time the other man had remained silent and unmoving but now Will could feel the slightest of shivers ripple through Hannibal. Will grinned. Then he lifted his gaze. Maroon depths — already waiting for him — turned even darker when their eyes met.

“I am sure we will find a solution for our problem”, Will said. His voice sounded rough.

“If you are open for negotiation, Doctor Lecter?”

He tightened his grip on Hannibal's hand that was still around his throat and squeezed. He could feel the fingers digging into his sensible flesh, making it hard to breath. Gasping for air Will grinned cheekily. His gaze was still locked with Hannibal's and heat pooled low in his belly as he saw the all-consuming darkness in them. A promise.

* * *

A few hours later somewhere in France Abigail Fell's mobile phone buzzed in her pocket. She took it out and turned it on.

**Two new messages from:**

**Will**

**_Happy Birthday, Abigail. We wish you a great birthday._ **

The second one was a picture.

Astonished she stared at the photograph. Said picture was a selfie of her two stepdads. Will had thrown his arm over Hannibal's shoulder and was grinning proudly at the camera. His graphic t-shirt, which he was wearing, read, “ _Cute but psycho_.” The other man was smiling too but his smile was thin. His eyes looked frightening. Dark and furious. However, his scary appearance was completely ruined by his t-shirt. In capital letters the words “ _Killin´ it_ ” stretched tight over Hannibal's broad chest.

Abigail burst out laughing.

When her giggles died down and she finally could breathe again, she texted Will.

**_Thanks, you two. What a wonderful and funny birthday message._ _Never thought you would actually wear those t-shirts. But I am glad you do because let me tell you it´s hilarious. Hannibal looks like he is ready to kill someone. I hope I am not responsible for your dinner tonight_?**

**_Don’t worry. We're having leftovers._ **

**_Actually, it took a lot of persuasion from me to convince him to wear it._ **

Reading the last message Abigail cringed slightly. She was very happy for them that they finally got their shit together but there were just some things a daughter didn’t need to know. She answered.

**_TMI, Will!_ **

* * *

♡♡♡

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Please, consider leaving kudos and comments. ♡ * happy cannibal noises *


End file.
